A Monstropolis Wedding
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: Randy is getting married! It's going to be one Happily Ever After! But what are his true motives for marrying a member of a successful family of Scarers... and Mike's former Scare-mentary friend! Plus a sinister plot is hidden in the shadows. Will Mike and the gang save the day before it becomes a Happily Never After for every Monster in Monstropolis?
1. A Wedding Revelation

It was a beautiful day. The flowers were blooming, the sun was shining, the two-headed pigeons were pecking. Yep . It was a perfect sunny day in Monstropolis.

It was also a peaceful day in Monster University. Nothing could disrupt the happy sound of young monster going about their daily schedules.

* * *

"Scaring Position, stat!" Prof. Knight, a teacher in the College of Scaring roared at his students who began to pose in a scaring stance, "I want to see some menace! No signs of fear! _Make_ some fear! And if there's any breathing, there should be some hair sticking out!" He went along to examine some monsters, "Mr. Pensylvania, you're breathing nervously! More anger Ms. Dehlia! Mr. Rottenham that's a face only a mother will love! A human mother! Ms. Terese! Ms. Terese?" The Prof looked around for one of his missing students, unaware that a shadow was passing behind the other students.

"Ms. Tere…" Before he could finish, a figure appeared out of nowhere and roared at the teacher who screamed in fear as he fell down to the ground before suddenly laughing, "Well done Ms. Terese." The figure turned out to be a teenage girl with her messed-up hair covering her face. She helped up her teacher before fixing up her hair, revealing a tooth necklace dangling around her neck and showing that she's not a monster, but a human girl.

"Now that class, is what you call a surprise scare." Prof. Knight said as the school bell rang, "Be mindful of your 'Scaritage' quiz next week."

"Hey Phoebe!" A monster called as Phoebe got her books. The monster tossed a hat at Phoebe and she caught it with ease, after doing a few backward flips. The other students cheered as she made her way to the door.

* * *

Phoebe sat underneath the shade of a tree as she took out a photo album showing pictures of her and her friends when they were little, unaware that her bag was moving on its own. One picture shows them hanging out with their monster friends and her " Big Brothers", Oozma Kappa. Another picture shows them as teenagers attending Monster University.

"_I know what you're thinking; how is it that one normal being got to study in an University full of monsters?" _Phoebe flipped to another page showing pictures of her and the OK's celebrating her birthday in Monster Inc. along with the other monsters, _"Well, all I can say is; My best friends are monsters. Ever since I discovered a bunch of monsters in my bedroom closet, I was drawn in a new world that would change my life forever. Sure its kinda weird befriending something you used to be afraid of, but once you get to know them, you can…"_ Phoebe felt a push from her bag as it opened up, revealing a strange orange pig with a beeping cell phone on its mouth. Phoebe looked at her watch before exclaiming, "Oh my God. You're right, Archie! I almost forgot!" She quickly grabbed her bag with the pig in it and ran around the campus. (music please)

* * *

A soccer ball flies into the air as it was being kicked by a human teenage boy with a MU baseball cap on his head. His monster friends cheered as he kicked the ball right straight at the net, before being pulled away by Phoebe.

* * *

Inside the library, the monsters were just going about through their reading materials as several books are being gathered into one pile and carried by another student. The pile makes its way towards the librarian and its carrier is revealed to be a teenage human girl with yellow pigtails. She was about to say something when Phoebe pulled her away as well.

* * *

A brown boy with a black flat-top haircut was busy drawing a picture of a group of kids playing Frisbee when he added a picture of Phoebe in it. Surprised, he looked up to see Phoebe right in front of him and pulling him away from his drawing.

* * *

In the PNK sorority house, the PNK's were busy fixing up one of their own. They parted, revealing a brown teenage human girl with brown curly hair wrapped up in a pony tail. She was dressed in a pink skirt and pink top as her sisters squeal at her appearance, before being pulled away, leaving her make-over, even her clothes behind.

* * *

In a strange-looking lab, a machine was being built by a masked inventor wearing a lab coat. He removes his mask, revealing a teenage human boy with black messy hair, before pulled away as his lab coat and mask was tossed aside.

* * *

A couple of monsters were gathered around another teenage human red curly-haired boy with glasses. They seem to be cheering on him as he got up and began walking towards a teenage human girl with black straight hair reading a book. He took a deep breath and turned back, only to see that's she's gone. A hand pokes him from behind. As he turned around, he screams in surprise and then faints. The girl, along with Phoebe, carries him away much to the surprise of his friends.

* * *

The group of teenagers, Phoebe, Ralphie, Dorothy Ann, Tim, Keesha, Carlos, Wanda and Arnold, ran across the school, passing the other students, until Phoebe bumps into a red centipede-like monster.

"Careful Ms. Terese." The monster said as she helped her up, "There's a rule about 'No Running in the Halls'."

"Sorry Dean Hardscrabble." Phoebe apologized before she and her friends went their way as the Dean glanced at them from behind.

* * *

Phoebe and her friends made their way towards the gates of MU were they are greeted by her older brothers, Oozma Kappa.

"Phoebe!" The monsters cried upon seeing their "Little Sister".

"Mike! Sully! Art! Squishy! Don! Terry! Terri!" Phoebe cried as she pulled them into a hug.

* * *

The gang was soon enjoying an afternoon picnic together as they share stories.

"Now this is a Monstropolis Picnic." Arnold said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Pass me the slimestard." Wanda asked.

"It's just another peaceful day in Monster University." Phoebe said. Suddenly, her pet pig, Archie emerged from her back pack and began to move his hooves in a begging position, "Aw, Archie. You want a Peanut Butter Sandwich?" The pig nodded and smiled as it ate up Phoebe's sandwich before giving her a lick, "Aw! Who's a good scare pig? Who's a good scare pig?"

"Are you sure you didn't prefer a puppy?" Ralphie asked as he uncomfortably watches Archie and Phoebe rub noses.

"Hey!" Tim said, "You should be thankful Dean Hardscrabble didn't skin you alive for that prank with Omega Howl." He laughed at his own joke, not noticing the shadow looming in front of him.

"If I remember correctly, Mr. Jamal, you agreed to take part in that prank." Tim stopped laughing and turned around nervously only to see Dean Hardscrabble staring at him.

"Oh. Dean Hardscrabble… I, I, was just…" Tim looked at his drink before saying, "Punch?"

The Dean just passed him as she handed an envelope with the initials KR to Phoebe, " This came for you in the morning. Thought I'd deliver it to you personally."

Phoebe took the envelope and open it, "It's a wedding invitation."

"A wedding Invitation?" Squishy asks in surprise, "Who's getting married?"

"'You're cordially invited to the Wedding Celebration of Kimberly Erandor and…" She shot up her face in surprise, "RANDALL BOGGS?!'"

"Oh how nice." Mike sipped on a drink before spitting it out in surprise, "Randy's getting MARRIED?!"

The others gasped in shock as they stared at Randy's name in the invitation.

* * *

**A special thank you for emmydisney17. Thanks for letting me use your characters.**


	2. Confrontation

The sun shines on the City of Monstropolis as the busy streets were filled with drivers peacefully making their way through town.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Someone screamed as a car swiftly made its way through the streets, passing any officers who tried to stop anyone who violated the law.

The car made its way to Monsters Inc., a factory which specializes on extracting screams and laughs from humans and turning them into energy to power-up Monstropolis. The car opened up as its passengers got out, revealing them to be the OK's and the human teenagers. The group, led by an angry Mike, made its way to the entrance, until…

"Boys!" The group turned around to see Squishy's mom holding his 5 siblings in a leash.

* * *

The group is now roaming inside the halls of Monsters Inc. while Squishy struggles to keep his siblings in tow. As the group walk, Phoebe was greeted by almost every Monster working in the factory. Years ago, children were feared by Monsters due to the fact that they were considered toxic, but all that has changed ever since Phoebe and her friends entered their world, and the Laugh N' Scare Floor was born. Now they treat her and her friends as heroes ever since they saved their world from a Monster Hunter Invasion. As the group kept walking, Mike accidentally bumped into a devil-like purple Monster.

"Hey! Watch where you're… Hey! Anklebiters!" Johny Worthington, a fellow scare collector, greeted the teens as they, along with his friends, hand-shook and fist bumped each other.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chet, a one-eyed crab like monster, asked as Mike shoved the wedding invitation to his face.

"Giving a piece of our mind to whoever sent us this!" Mike angrily said as Johny snatched the invite.

"No way!" Chet said as the others held up identical invitations, "So are we. And he didn't even got the guts to tell us personally."

"Shall we?" Mike gestured and the group made their way to the Laugh N' Scare Floor. Upon arrival, the group was greeted by several Monsters, some who were working on collecting human Laughs and Screams.

"Sulley! Back already?"

"Hey Phoebe! What's shakin'?"

"Yo Ralph! Up top!"

"Hey Keesha! Looking good."

The group made their way to Randy's station only to find out that he wasn't there.

"Great! He's not here." Art grumbled. Suddenly, Archie leaped out of Phoebe's bag and turned around as he sniffed the air.

"Oh he's here alright." Mike said, "I can smell him. Plus I lent him my Salty Sea Odorant this morning."

"No you didn't!" A voice called. The group turned around to see a purple lizard with glasses materializing out of nowhere on the roof, it hands covering his mouth, until he fell down on the ground. The lizard tried scurrying away with no success, due to the fact that Sulley was pulling his tail.

"Hey guys." The purple lizard, Randall Boggs, otherwise known as "Randy", sheepishly greeted the group, "How's it going?"

"Don't you 'How's it going' us, Buster Brown!" Sulley snapped.

"Yeah! How dare you yourself married behind our backs!" Mike pointed a finger at his former enemy-turned-friend, causing the other employees to freeze in surprise as they stared at the group. A long time ago, Randy used to work alongside the monster hunters by letting one of their own enter the Monster World. But thanks to Phoebe, he turned-over a new leaf and helped in defeating the monster hunter, redeeming himself of all his mistakes. But he made another fatal mistake; not telling his friends that he was getting hitched.

"Look. I was going to tell you personally." Randy replied, "Thanks a lot Dad! Besides; I thought you guys would be surprised."

"Oh we're surprised alright." Johny crossed his arms, "Surprised that you didn't tell us sooner!"

"Actually, we're happy for him." Keesha said.

"Wha… You are?" Mike asked in surprise.

"Come on. " Phoebe said as Archie leaped into her arms, "Poor thing been through some rough times before he helped us defeat Gaston. I think he deserves a little Happily Ever After."

"Aw shucks!" Randy blushed.

"I guess I'm a little happy for him." Art said.

"Yeah it's not always a guy gets hitched in his entire life." Terry agreed.

"Plus there will be cake!" Terri squealed as the group looked at him in surprise, "What?"

"So everyone's good?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I guess we're good." Mike grumbled.

"Okay!" Randy said, "Now why don't we just start over, forget anything happened, and no one kills me."

"Fine." Mike grumbled. Randy then left the group. After a few minutes, he emerged without his glasses and with an excited expression on his face.

"I'm getting MARRIED!" He cheerfully announced… until Mike lunges at him and strangles him in anger.

"Yay!" Terri cheered nervously as Randy tried to escape only to be pulled back by Mike who resumed his strangling.

"Just who is this bride-chick, and what's so special about her that you never got the guts to tell us that you're gonna get hitched?!" Mike angrily asks as he strangles harder.

"You don't know her?" Randy said, chocking, "Funny. When I mentioned you she sounded like she knows you."

"As if I know any Kimberly Erandor." Mike replied, still strangling.

"Oh Randy!" The group turned to a red slender frilled lizard. Mike immediately dropped Randy upon seeing her. The purple lizard rubbed his neck only to be tackled and hugged by the red lizard, "Randy! How's my big guy?"

"Watch… the... fracture." Randy said, as the red lizard was hugging him tightly.

"Oh, sorry." The red lizard stopped hugging and comforted the poor purple lizard, "Oh my poor baby."

Mike just stood in place as one word escaped his mouth, "Kimmy?" (Flashback)

* * *

_A young Mike sits alone under a shade of a tree, sighing, until a red lizard sits next to him._

"_Hey Mike. What's with the long face?" The red lizard asks._

"_Kimmy, do you think I'm scary?" Mike asks._

"_Of course you are." Kimmy immediately replied, "Why?"_

"_The other kids think I'm a wimp." Mike pouted._

"_Are you kidding me?" Kimmy asked as Mike gazed at her, seeing her glowing in the rays of the sun, "You're the most toughest bravest and meanest monster that ever lives! Why, I bet those kids would scream to death just taking one good look at you. Mike. Mike?"_

* * *

"Mike!" Mike snapped back to the present upon hearing Sulley's voice, "You okay?"

"He's marrying Kimmy?" Mike asks in surprise.

"You know her?" Phoebe asks.

"She," The group stared at a nervous Mike who kept his gaze at an all grown-up Kimmy, awaiting his answer, "used to be my best friend in Fear-mentary."

"There, there. Doesn't that feel better?" Kimmy said as she gently rubbed Randy's neck.

"Hey, Kimmy!" Mike walked towards the red lizard, "Long time no see, huh? Wow. Have you gotten big."

"Oh I know you." Kimmy said, "He's the Best Beast you were talking about."

"Oh right. Best Bea…" A disappointed Mike said, until he looked up in surprise, "Best Beast?"

"One of my Best Beasts." Randy corrected as he rubbed his neck, "That's what I was going to tell you guys before you tried to murder me."

"Oh. Sorry." Sulley apologized as the group shifted in guilty positions.

"So, " Ralphie tried to break the silence, "Who are your other Best Beasts?"

"Sulley." Randy answered and Sulley gave him a big hug, "And Johny."

"Did I ever tell you that you're the closest thing to a brother?" Johny asked as he and Sulley hugged Randy at the point of turning him blue. The two immediately let go of him after noticing his change of color and apologized.

"There goes the rest of my back." Randy said as he rubbed his fracture.

"Aren't you going to tell the humans that they could help with the wedding preparations?" Kimmy asked.

"We are?" Wanda asked as the teens eyed happily widened.

"Oh Randy…" Keesha walked towards the lizard to give him a hug.

"Wedding preparations, not funeral preparations." Randy raised one of his hands at Keesha, telling her not to come any further while another continued to rub his neck.

"Oh. Right." Keesha backed away in response.

"Don't worry you big lug. We're going to make this the Wedding of the Year in the whole, entire Monster World." Mike slapped Randy's back only for him to scream in pain.

"Thanks Mike. Why don't you guys head over to the chapel while return to my post?" Randy asks in pain, "Still got some scaring to do and some wounds to heal."

"See you later, Mark." Kimmy said as she led Randy to the Infirmary.

"It's 'Mike', actually." Mike corrected while the other monster congratulated Randy.

"I can't believe I get to be his Best Beast." Sulley said.

"One of his Best Beasts." Phoebe corrected.

"Uh, 'Best Beast'? That means number 1 right-hand man." Johny said, "And I was certainly his first choice."

"Seriously?" Sulley asks in doubt, "I made him top scarer."

"After you became CEO." Johny pointed out, "Besides; I was his fraternity brother."

"_Former_ fraternity brother." Sulley corrected. As the two argued, Phoebe noticed Mike still staring at the direction Kimmy and Randy went.

"Mike, you okay?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, just wondering what just happened." Mike said as he and the group began to leave.

"Must be one special gal, huh?" Ralphie asks Mike.

"Yeah. Guess so." Mike replied with a tone of disappointment and sadness in his voice.

* * *

The OK's and the teens piled into the car followed by the ROR's in another car. Both cars left the factory, unaware that a shadowed figure was spying on them.


	3. Suspicions

The group made their way to the chapel. As soon as they opened the doors, the room was already filled with bustling monsters who were getting the preparations ready in time for the Big Day, while Johny and Sulley were still arguing, much to Phoebe's annoyance.

"I helped him beat up those Fear Co. jerks."

"I helped him in the Parade float."

"I got him tickets to see the Werewolves show for his birthday."

"I got him my Best Scarer trophy for Christmas!"

"Guys, guys. You both got him great gifts." Phoebe interrupted, "Can't you guys be happy for each other? Besides; this is your Beast Friend's Wedding we're talking about. You don't want to ruin the reception with your constant roaring."

"I still can't believe we get to help with the arrangements." Keesha squealed, until she noticed a group of monsters holding onto a curtain and stomps after them, "Hey! The Bride and Groom are not going to be wedded under that shade of red! Come on people, think Love! LOVE!"

"Sheesh! Who knew girls can get so caught up in weddings?" Tim asks, until he tasted a muffin and spitted it out in disgust, "This is an abomination! You call these cupcakes! I demand to talk to the chef!"

"Okay." Phoebe said as she pulled Tim and Keesha away, "That's enough wedding tantrums."

"They didn't even come from the Bride." Carlos whispered.

"I still can't believe Randy's gonna be hitched." Art said.

"Uh huh." Mike muttered half-heartedly.

"Must be an honour to be Best Beast, huh?" Art asks, only to get the same gloomy answer, "Hey. What's with the fore-shadowing manna? Aren't you happy that one of your Beast Friends is getting married?"

"At least he's marrying someone you know." Don added.

"Yeah. And she doesn't even recognize me." Mike said, "My Beast Friend in Fear-mentary is marrying my Beast Friend in College and she doesn't even recognize me. I mean we had so much together; The Blob ball tornaments, field trip partners, the pranks we always pull at Miss Grinch…"

"Randy said she recognizes you the moment he starts talking about you." Terry said.

"He probably meant Sulley." Mike said, "At least he's noticeable."

* * *

A moment later, the group were separated to help with the preparations. Ralphie and Phoebe watched as a group of monsters were decorating the altar.

"Isn't this romantic?" Phoebe sighed, "To be bounded together in love and matrimony, running away into the sunset…"

"Holding hands, gazing at the night sky," Ralphie added, "And lavishing each other's presence as they celebrate their love in Hollywood."

"Don't you mean 'Haunted Wood'"?" Phoebe asks sceptically.

"Oh! Right!"Ralphie blushed, "'Haunted Wood'. I mean we're not in the Human World or anything… I mean, _they're_ not going to the Human World or anything. We are talking about the Bride and Groom after all… Monster Bride and Groom that is. Cut that out!" He screamed at a nearby violin player who was playing a romantic tune. Another monster placed a cage filled with two doves near the altar, two two-headed doves that is.

"Aw! How sweet." Phoebe said, "Two-headed Doves."

"You should see the bird orchestra." Mike pointed to a group of birds singing in harmony.

"A little bit higher." Phoebe said to the Maestro and he commanded the birds to sing louder. Phoebe decided to join in the fun by grabbing the Maestro's baton and guiding the birds in a wedding harmony, surprising everyone in the room, even to the point of bringing Johny to tears, before returning the stunned Maestro his baton, "This is going to be the best Monster Wedding ever."

"Uh huh." Mike gloomingly replied as he plucked a flower from one of the decors, "Yeah. Best Wedding Ever."

"You don't seem happy for him." Sulley said, "Say… Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" Mike asked, "Why should I be jealous? I'm already married."

"Yeah. But he's marrying your old childhood playmate." Johny pointed out, "And something tells us she was more than a childhood playmate."

"She's not 'more than a childhood playmate'." Mike corrected, "She was my Beast Friend. And what makes you guys think I'm jealous of her marrying Randy?"

"You're strangling flowers." Johny pointed out. Mike realized that he was unintentionally picking flowers, strangling them and dropping them on the floor one-by-one. A janitor came to sweep them away.

"Alright! I am jealous!" Mike admitted, "But for a reason. I mean come on. This is Kimberly Erandor's Wedding we're talking about, people. Kimberly Erandor! Her family is one of the richest Scarers in the entire Monster World. Why would a successful Scarer like her marry a guy like Randy? Unless…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Phoebe interrupted, "Hold your horses, Pal. This is Randy you're talking about, not Randall."

"Yeah."Ralphie agreed, "Randall was all, 'That's the last time I lose to you, Sullivan.'. Randy is all, 'Hey gang! How's it going?' Don't you think you're just over-reacting? You're probably just worried about Kimmy's future and what's in store for her."

It took Mike a moment before he sighed, "I, guess you're right. After all; he didn't appoint me as one of his Best Beast for no reason."

"Uh, actually, I'm more of his Best Beast." Sulley boasted.

"No. I am." Johny argued. The two began arguing again until Phoebe came between them.

"Hey! Guys! Come on!" Phoebe said as she tried to keep the two apart, "When my dad got married, he got _three_ Best Men. Now quit getting on each other's throats and start thinking happy wedding thoughts. (sighs) Can you just imagine it?"

* * *

_Wedding music was being played as the entire chapel was filled with Monsters of all kind. The scene moves towards the chapel were the priest was reciting, "Do you take each other for better, or for worse?"_

_The camera shift towards the Bride and Groom who are… Pigs?_

* * *

"Archie!" Phoebe scolded as Ralphie tried to shake the image of his head, "Stop interrupting people's imagination."

"Yeah."Ralphie agreed, "It's not like a pink pig is just gonna appear behind these doors."

"Hey everyone!"Kimmy greeted upon arriving with Randy, along with a pink female Scare Pig who Archie immediately falls for.

"It's not always that easy, Little Buddy." Ralphie said upon seeing Archie attracted to the other pig wearing a bow.

Archie just ignored him as he plucked a flower from a vase and approached the pink Scare Pig. The female pig immediately took notice of Archie and took the flower before cuddling with him in a romantic manner (as a nearby violinist plays a romantic tune).

"And sometimes they do." Ralphie said in surprise.

"Aw Fuchsia."Kimmy cooed, "Isn't that just romantic?"

"Not as romantic as the Big Day, Sweetheart." Randy dipped Kimmy as he kissed her arm romantically, much to Mike, Johny and Sulley's disgust that they had to cover Ralphie's eyes, and then Phoebe's, and then the pigs'. That's when two female monsters appeared behind Kimmy and pulled her away.

"Well, I'm off to have my Wedding Dress fit." Kimmy said as her friends led her away, "See you later, Alligator." Her friends giggled while Mike grumbled under his breathe.

"Isn't she just the gangliest thing that ever walk in the surface of the Human World?" Randy sighed.

"Oh yeah. Sure." Mike grumbled.

"Hey. Nice corsage." Phoebe commented.

"Yeah." Randy shows Phoebe one of his wrists which was adorned with a red rose corsage, "Kimmy gave it to me. Isn't she just..."

"'The most beautiful Beast of all the world...' Blah, blah, blah." Mike interuppted as he pushed Randy to move, "Now come on. We have a Wedding to prepare."

* * *

A group of Monsters were decorating the windows of the chapel. Of course, someone had to "supervise" them.

"No. No. NO!Darker yet lighter. Come on people! Know your hues." Keesha screamed as Phoebe, Ralphie, Randy and his Best Beasts approached her, "Hey! So, what do you think?" She gestures at the decorations she made, especially the flowers.

"Uh." Randy stammered, unsure of the arrangement.

"Ooh. Wait." Keesha left and returned with a bouquet of flowers which she shoved at Randy's face after she took a whiff, "These are for the Bride. Aren't red roses just lovely?"

"Oh yeah." Randy stammered as if he was holding a sneeze, "Very pretty. Could you at least add a few hibiscus and maybe more lilies over here?"

"Well I don't think…" Keesha tried to protest but then caught Phoebe's doubtful look, "Then again it is your Wedding." She pulled out a red rose and gave it to Randy, "A little something for the Groom."

"Thanks." Randy took the flower and began to leave. Keesha went over to arrange a group of flowers as the others watched, except Mike who noticed Randy taking a whiff of the rose… before sneezing heavily and throwing it away in disgust.

"Come on Mike, let's go." Phoebe pulled away a shocked Mike who witnessed Randy's sudden "Randall-like" behaviour.

* * *

The kitchen was also bustling with Monsters who were busy preparing the feast for the big day, with a little help from two humans.

"Ice sculpture?" Tim placed the finishing touches on the ice sculpture of Randy and Kimmy dancing with each other, "Check."

"Deviled Eggs?" Arnold took out a steaming tray from the oven, "Check."

"Rotten Apple Tarts?" Tim placed a cherry on top of a tart before Arnold takes it away.

"Check." Arnold said as he feeds the tart to Ralphie who muttered in satisfaction as the others entered the kitchen.

"Yo Randy!" Tim greeted as he fed Randy a tart, "Wait 'til you taste what I whipped up for your big day."

"Wow." Randy fibbed as he uncomfortably swallowed his food, "These are, something. Love them."

Tim and Arnold smiled at each other before Tim filled a bag with the same tarts he gave to Ralphie and Randy.

"Aw shucks!" Tim handed the bag to Randy, "Why not have some on the go? Promise we won't say a word to the Bride."

"Thanks." Randy fibbed again as he began to leave while the others took the moment to watch Tim and Arnold decorate the cake, except Mike.

Mike watched as Randy threw away the bag of tarts outside the window where it landed on Archie and Fuchsia who were only too happy to eat the Rotten Apple Tarts.

"Did you see that?' Mike asked again in surprise. The group just glanced at him before Tim and Arnold went to go over the other preparations while the others began to leave.

"On second thought; I think I'll just stick around… to help with the preparations." Ralphie said as he joined the boys.

"Okay." Phoebe replied back as she and the others continued to leave.

"Don't stuff yourself too much."Johny joked and Sulley laughed in response. Mike could only glanced back at the pigs, remembering what Randy just did.

* * *

Manikins all dressed in different dresses surrounds the entire quarters of what seem to be a bedroom as Wanda and Keesha attended to one manikin wearing a dress which is to be the Bride's Wedding Dress.

"Hey girls!" Phoebe greeted only for Keesha to cover Randy's head with a cloth while Wanda quickly hid the manikin behind the curtains of a changing room.

"Don't you know it's bad luck to see your Bride's dress _before_ the Wedding?" Wanda asked.

"Sorry." Randy pulled the cloth off his head, "I just want to see how things are going along with my Best Beats' suits."

"Well then…" Keesha ran and pulled aside a curtain revealing 4 formal white suits for him, Sulley, Johny and Mike, "Here they are."

"And I hope you like the additional touches we added to your corsages." Wanda said as she noticed a leaf out of place in one of the corsages and snipped it off.

"Wow. They really got your size alright, huh Killer?" Johny joked.

"Oh yeah. "Sulley laughed along johny, "At least you'll be ready for the 'Baby Shower'."

"Ahem." Both stopped laughing as they noticed Randy glaring at them, "Make them a darker colour, a darker than black colour."

"Oh. O-of course." Keesha said as she began taking notes.

"And could you at least make the flowers look spookier?" Randy demanded some more which made Mike, including Johny and Sulley, surprise at his behaviour.

"Uh... Sure. Why not?" Wanda grinned as Keesha continued to take notes. Randy began to leave while the others stayed behind.

"Sheesh! Talk about demanding." Sulley said.

"I wonder how he was able to finish off a bag of 5 medium-sized tarts." Johny said skeptically.

"He just probably have case of Wedding Tantrums." Phoebe said as she begins to leave the room while the girls attended to the manikins, "You know; the time when love drives the lovers to celebrate their matrimony in perfection."

"Especially the time when they want _everything_ to be perfect." Mike muttered to Sulley and Johny as they begin to leave as well.

* * *

"Why don't you guys take a long break. I'll see to the rest of the preparations." Randy said as he left the group.

"And I got a choir to orchestra." Phoebe said as she went to a different direction, "Those bird can't sing 'Here Comes The Bride' by themselves you know. Looks like I have my work cut out for me."

"Us too." Mike said in suspicion.

Unknown to the group, a door slowly creaked open as a pair of eyes spies from the shadows.


	4. To Be, Or Not To Be Evil?

Every Monster was busy preparing for the Big Day as Randy approached Carlos who had just finished tinkering some equipment, unaware than 3 certain Monsters were spying on them... and they were not very good at hiding.

"'Why don't you guys take a long break?'" Mike repeated what Randy said in a mocking tone, as he, Sulley and Johny were hiding behind some plants, "Ugh. Look at him standing there, boasting his luck as the show-off of a Monster he is."

"He's helping Carlos with the Lighting." Sulley corrected as Randy helped Carlos adjust the equipment.

"As long as we stay hidden, no one will notice." Mike replied.

"Hey Guys." The three Monsters turned around in surprise only to see Ralphie with a plate of tarts on his hand, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Spying on Randy."Sulley replied as he ate a tart, "Mm. These tarts are the best."

"I know." Johny, who was eating a tart as well, replied, "Chewy from the outside, yet crunchier in the inside."

"Thanks to my secret ingredient." Tim whispered to the group, "_Nuts_."

"Nuts?" Mike asks in surprise, only to be silenced by Tim.

"No one's supposed to know." Tim looked around before turning his gaze back to the others, "But yeah; Nuts. Walnuts. Add a little walnut oil on a few slices of apple and… Whoah! Kinda cool, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, nuts." Mike turned his gaze back at Randy who was saying good-bye to Carlos. Mike grabbed Carlos from behind and demanded, "Ok. What did 'His Demandiness' demanded this time?"

"He told me to move the lights in a perfect formation!" Carlos replied in fear.

"See?" Mike said, only to shut up in surprise, "What formation?"

"A, heart?" Carlos cringed only for Mike to drop him in surprise.

"Are you still suspicious that Randy is planning something else other than his 'Happily Ever After'?" Arnold asks as the others helped Carlos up.

"More like a 'Happily Never After', for the Bride." Mike corrected.

"Ah you're just jealous." Ralphie said, "In an over-protective kind of way."

"So I was told." Mike rolled his eye in disbelief, remembering what Phoebe told him, until he realized that Randy was nowhere to be seen, "Where did he go?"

"That way."Johny said and he, Mike and Sulley left in pursuit of their target.

"Boys." Arnold said only for the others to glare at him, "I mean; Men." This only made Tim throw a tart at him in anger.

* * *

Randy roamed around the Church, unmindful of the three Monsters following him.

At one point, Randy passed a crowd of Monsters carrying various decorations before bumping into one Monster. The three thought he was going to shout at the Monster…but instead smiled and helped him up, much to their surprise.

* * *

Randy was taking a stroll in the Garden when something bonked him on the head. He looked down and picked-up an apple. After giving it a little polish, he was about to eat it, when he noticed Fuchsia and Archie giving him puppy-dog eyes. The three Monsters watch in surprise as Randy simply gave the apple to the two Scare Pigs.

* * *

Randy was greeted by members of his and Kimmy's families. He was then approached by his nephew, Rex, whom he placed on his back and gave a piggy-back ride, to the surprise of You-Know-Who's.

* * *

"I don't know about this, Mike." Sulley said as Mike kept his eye at Randy,"So far, Randy's been, Randy."

"Guess the Wedding tantrums are back on track." Johny agreed only to be silenced by Mike as a small, red tree-eyed monster approached Randy.

"Sir? It's ready…" Randy slapped a hand over the Monster's mouth before he could finish.

"Not here, Fungus." Randy said and they both went away with his three Best Beasts on their trail, if they are going to be Best Beasts.

* * *

The three followed Randy and Fungus to a shed right next to the chapel. It was dark and filled with dust and cobwebs as if noone has been there before, until now. Randy and Fungus stopped in front of an object covered by a tarp. The three Monsters watched in hiding as Randy removed the tarp, revealing it to be some kind of machine.

"Oh how I waited for this day." Randy grinned as he pressed a button that was connected to the machine. The machine buzzed before shooting an explosion… which took forms of a heart, then Mike, Sulley and Johny, much to the surprise of the three Monsters, "Boy are they gonna be surprise when I rig this baby up during the reception."

"I'm sure they'd be pretty surprise, Sir." Fungus commented, "Especially a very special Monster."

"You bet." Randy said as he hugged the machine, "Old Mike would really know how I appreciated all the things he did for me."

Mike just stood in surprise as Randy and Fungus covered the machine and left with it.

* * *

"I can't believe I was wrong." Mike said as the three Monsters found their way back to the Chapel.

"Uh huh." Sulley mumbled in agreement.

"I've never been this wrong since College." Mike went on.

"Yep." Johny agreed.

"His Best Beast, and I accused him." Mike dipped his head in disappointment, "Phobe's right; It is Wedding Tantrums, and on the Groom too."

"Atleast we now know this is gonna be just one normal perfect wedding." Sulley said.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" The three Monsters stopped as they heard a familiar scream.

"Phoebe!"

The three barged into the room where they heard the scream, but noone was there, not even Phoebe.

"Phoeb…" Mike couldn't finish as he, along with Sulley and Johny, was electrocuted from behind before he fell on the ground. The last thing he saw was an unconscious Phoebe who was being carried by a lizard like-Monster, its lips curling into a wicked grin.


	5. Here Comes The Bride

"_Mike? Mike!_"

The first thing Mike saw once he woke up was his little sister looking down on him with worry. As he moved, his hands touched the bars of what seems to be a cage before being electrocuted. As it turns out, they were in a cage, along with Sulley and Johny. Both woke up from unconsciousness, surprised to see that they're locked up in a cage surrounded by darkness and what sounded like water drops.

"Where are we?" Mike asks.

"In the caves beneath Monstropolis." A familiar voice caught Mike by surprise as Phoebe opened her cellphone, an image of Kimmy appearing on the screen, "The home of the most feared creature in Monstropolis, now your prison!"

"Kimmy?" Mike asked, "Wh-what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh just freshening up before the Wedding." Kimmy answered, "And taking out the trash and everything else that's getting in the way of my plans!"

"What plans?" Sulley asked.

"The Wedding, Eyeball. And to think Little Randy worked so hard to do this all for me. He must be" Kimmy snickered before finishing, "'losing his mind' just to make everything perfect."

"Don't you dare hurt him, you, you…" Just hearing those words were enough to make Phoebe angry. How dare someone talk about one of her friends that way, especially by the ones they loved.

"Oh you have other things to worry about, Little Appetizer." Kimmy mocked, "And don't you worry. This Wedding will have everyone's minds _mesmerized_." She cackled before signing off.

"Kimmy!" Mike shouted, "I can't believe she would do this. We have to get out of here!" He grabbed the bars of the cage only to be electrified.

"Stay back!" Sulley grabbed the bars of the cage only to be electrified as well.

"Here. Let me…" Johny grabbed the bars and got electrified.

The cage moved around as the group bumped into each other and getting electrified every time they touched the bars of the cage until they bumped into another cage.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice cried. A dizzy Mike's eye returned to focus as he saw a shadowed lizard-like monster occupying the other cage. His eye turned to rage as the Monster stepped into the light, revealing it to be none other than Kimberly Erandor herself!

"YOU!" Mike lunged at the red lizard, only to be electrified multiple times, "Wait… 'til… I… get… my… claws… on... you!"

"Mikey!" Kimmy cried upon realizing who the little Monster was, "It's me, Kimmy!"

"He knows." Phoebe said as Mike keeps getting himself electrified.

"And he's not stopping." Johny said.

"Wait. You got it all wrong. I'm the _real_ Kimmy." Kimmy said as Mike stopped, "The 'Kimmy' who brought you here was an imposter in disguise."

"Likely story." Mike said as he continued, only to get electrified, again.

"Come on Mikey." Kimmy pleaded, "Remember the times we had together? The Blob Ball Tournaments? Field Trip partners? The pranks we pulled at Ms. Grinch? Especially the Stink Bug incident?"

"That one was supposed to be a secret! I… Kimmy?" Mike smiled upon realizing that the Kimmy in front of him was the_ real _Kimmy, his Beast Friend from Fear-mentary… before he conked an eyebrow of disbelief, "You're marrying Randy?"

"He happens to be the sweetest yet terrifying creature who ever walked in the surface of Monsters Inc.!" Kimmy shed tears as she fell on the floor of her cage, "And now I'm losing him to some kind of creep who left me here to get eaten, along with you guys! No offense."

"None taken." Johny said.

"Totally cool." Sulley added.

"So you've been stuck here ever since?" Phoebe asked, feeling sorry for the poor Monster.

"Thanks to these bars." Kimmy held the bars of her cage to make a point before letting go, "I never found a way out of here. The only things keeping me safe are the thoughts of my Little Randy."

"Ugh!" Mike groaned every time Kimmy talks about Randy.

"Oh the way he scared those childrens,"

"We know."

"The way he laughs,"

"He never even gets my jokes."

"The way he chokes on his food and then I have to do the Heimlich Maneuver on him,"

"Ouch."

"And the way he sneezes every time I shove a rose on his face."

"Yeah. Really…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Phoebe interrupted, "What's that about him sneezing?"

"Oh he's allergic to roses." Kimmy replied, "Especially red ones. I should have mentioned that to the decorating committee."

"He's allergic to flowers…" Phoebe remembered how Randy reacted when Keesha shoved the bouquet of flowers on his face, "But you gave him a corsage… but you weren't…" She then remembered the corsage "Kimmy" gave to Randy; it was a Rose Corsage… yet he didn't sneeze.

"_He must be'losing his mind' just to make everything perfect..._ _This Wedding will have everyone's minds mesmerized…_" "Kimmy's" words echoed in Phoebe's mind.

"Oh, my, God." Phoebe's eyes widened in realization, "We have to stop that Wedding!"

"About time you said it." Mike said.

"At least this time we have a good reason too…" Sulley stopped upon realizing something and faced Phoebe, "Didn't she call you 'Little Appetizer'?"

"And didn't you say she left you here to get _eaten_?" Johny asked Kimmy as he began to shake with fear.

"And didn't she mention something about this cave as _the home of the most feared creature in Monstropolis_?" Mike began to shake in fear as well as the ground began to shake, as if something was approaching them.

"Guys?" Phoebe asked as the group, except Kimmy, hugged each other in fear, "What was that?"

"Every Monsters' worst Nightmare." Mike replied in fear.

"Many who confronted it and lived to tell the tale said that it was so terrifying that none could say its name, fearing it would hunt them down." Johny said, "The Beast of The Bad."

Phoebe shivered, until she stared at the Monsters in disbelief, probably surprised that a Monster so terrifying would have such name.

"Well they were so afraid, that they couldn't think of a better name for it." Mike said as the group resumed hugging in fear as the ground shook harder as if something was getting closer and closer, "I'm sorry I got you guys into this."

"Killer… I was jealous of you." Johny said.

"You were?" Mike asked in surprise.

"You knew more about scaring than I do." Johny admitted, "Plus you trained a group of misfits and even the Great James P. Sullivan. And if that wasn't any better, you got something I never had even after I graduated from college; guts. That's why you got a Little Sister from out of this world."

"Hey." Mike smiled, "You weren't bad yourself when you and the other ROR's helped her friends deal with those Monster Hunters."

"Guys?" Phoebe said, "I just want you to know that I have always treasured the moments we shared together." (Flashback)

* * *

_The Laugh n' Scare floor was filled with the Monsters from MU as they witnessed a sad yet touching moment of their lives._

"_Bye Mike." A younger Phoebe hugs her Oozma Kappa brothers, "Bye Sulley. Bye Don. Bye Squishy. Bye Don. Bye Terri. Bye Terry." She then went over to hug the other MU Monsters._

"_Bye Randy (who was in a cast). Randall will be missed. Bye Dean Hardscrabble. I've always known you were a big softie. Bye Prof. Knight. You're a great teacher (Prof. Knight sneezes). Bye Claire. Bye Brock. You guys actually look cute together (Both hug each other and cry). Bye PNK's. Stay pretty (PNK's cry). Bye JOX. Keep being tough and sneaky (JOX's hug each other and cries). Bye EEK. If only I could see you smile (EEK's get teary-eyed). Bye crazy Library Lady who keeps trying to kill us even though we tried so hard to keep quiet (Librarian cries quietly)."_

"_I didn't even get a hug." Chet said as Phoebe passed the ROR's after giving everyone else a hug._

"_Bye Chet. Bye Chip. Bye Javier. Bye Reggie. Bye Johny." Phoebe hugged everyone of the ROR's, "I hope you can find some other kids to prank with."_

"_We don't wanna!" Johny cried so hard that he fell on the floor as Phoebe began to leave._

* * *

"Hey! I thought we agreed never to talk about that ever again!" Johny said, before crying, "It's been nice knowing you guys!"

"This is it!" Sulley said as a shadow crept closer towards the cages, its yellow eyes glaring at its soon-to-be victims.

"it's… it's…" Mike stammered.

"Adorable!" Phoebe cried as soon as a yellow creature with sharp teeth and two tentacles coming from its head stepped into the light. The problem is, it was shorter than the cage.

"_This_ is the Beast of the Bad?" Mike asked in disbelief as Phoebe scratched the creature's chin much to its delight, "It looks like it couldn't hurt a fly."

"Much less give a sca…" Johny stammered as the rest of the Monster stepped into the light. Turns out the little guy was a part of a bigger yellow guy with similar monster-live tentacles of different colors on its head, all ready to be given a scratch on their chins, "Oh."

"Aw! Who's the Beast of the Bad? Yes you are! Yes you are! Yes yo… Ow" Phoebe ruffled the heads of every tentacle in delight only to be electrocuted by the bars of the cage. The tentacles pouted along with the Beast who began to raise his claws, as if preparing to pummel the group.

The others closed their eyes as they prepare for the worst as the Beast slashed his claws at their cage… only to slice it in half, sparing the group as the tentacles surround Phoebe who gave each of them a hug.

"Wow." Sulley said in surprise, "And we thought you only had it in for little critters."

"Well," Johny said as Phoebe hugged the Beast to its delight, "they are kinda smaller than him."

"Now let's get to that Wedding!" Mike said as the group began to leave, until…

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kimmy tapped her foot impatiently. The Beast slashed her cage in half, setting her free… then she ran ahead like a maniac, "I'M COMING RANDY!"

"Come on!" Mike said as the others went after her.

"Bye Benji." Phoebe kissed the Beast goodbye. It and its tentacles became saddened as she left.

"'Benji'?" Sulley asked.

"Sounds better than 'Beast of the Bad'." Phoebe said. Unknown to her and the Monsters, Benji decided to tag along, "I hope we can make it in time. Who knows how far the reception is from here and how big this cave is and…"

"Chapel's just above us." Kimmy answered, surprising Phoebe, "What? Our world's full of caves. Every building has one. Now come on!"

"You don't suppose the others would notice our disappearance by the time of the reception?" Mike asked.

"They should be." Sulley said as the group rushed to find the exit, "I mean, what Wedding would start without the Best Beasts?"

* * *

"I can't believe I was chosen as the Best Beast!" Fungus, who was wearing a black suit, complete with a rose corsage, said as the teens were handing out corsages to various Monsters who were arriving in time for the Celebration. Even the teens' family with there along with the past and present Monsters of MU.

"I can't believe Mike bailed out on his Beast Friends' Wedding." Wanda said. She and the other teens were already dressed up for the Wedding, oblivious to the disaster that was about to happen.

"I can't believe Sulley and Johny bailed out as well." Chet said as he and the rest of the ROR's, in suits, approached the group.

"And Phoebe." Ralphie said as he drank some punch, "Although, that's not something she would agree on."

"Hey! That's for _after_ the reception!" Tim wrestles the goblet of punch with Ralphie only for them to bump into a Monster and causing the goblet to fly in mid-air before landing on both boys' heads, much to their dismay.

"Suddenly I have no intension of punishing you for that prank with Omega Howl." The two boys screamed like girls upon seeing Dean Hardscrabble in front of them.

"Dean Hardscrabble, you made it." Keesha said before she motioned at Tim and Ralphie, "Run along you two, and don't come back until you're all spic-and-span for the Wedding." That's when Prof. Knight appeared behind Dean Hardscrabble, crying.

"You okay Sir?" Arnold asks.

"It's just… It's just that…" The teacher sniffed, "I never thought I'd see the day one of my former students would grow-up. Now both of them have!" The Professor cried some more while Dorothy Ann comforted him.

"Please take a seat." Carlos gave both Monsters a corsage before escorting the Dean to the pews, "The program will begin momentarily."

* * *

In the Dressing room filled with manikins, the "Bride" was all dressed up for her Big Day as she gaze at her reflection on the mirror, smirking.

"_This_ _day is going to be perfect, the kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small._" "Kimmy" twirled around with a mischievous evil smile on her face, "_Every monster will gather 'round, say I'm the most lovely in this town. What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!_"

* * *

"_This day was going to be perfect, the kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small._" Kimmy ran but stopped as she sadly stared at her reflections on the surface of the cave, "_But instead of having cake, with all my friends to celebrate, my wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all!_"

* * *

"_I could care less about those pests. I won't partake for any sake! Vows, well I'll be lying when I say; That through any kind of weather, we will always be together. The truth is I don't care for them at all!_" "Kimmy" kicked a mannequin before playing with another and then tossing it aside before mangling a bouquet of flowers. She spun around the room before smirking evilly on at the mirror."_No, I do not love the groom! And this world shall meet its doom! For I want them to be, ALL MINE!_"

* * *

Phoebe and her companions came across a dead end and the only way out is to climb to the top.

"_We must escape before it's too late. Find a way to save the day. Hope, I'll be lying if I say; I don't fear that I may lose him, to one who wants to use him. Not care for, love, and cherish him each day!_" No matter how difficult it was for her to climb to the top, a tearful Kimmy was determined to be reunited with her One True Love, touching the others. To their surprise, two tentacles appeared and helped her up. "_For I oh so love the groom. All my thoughts he does consume. Oh, Monstropolis, you shall not meet your doom!_"

At the same time, tentacles intertwined themselves around the others and helped them up as well, revealing them to belong to none other than the Beast of the Bad, who helped himself up to join the others. Unfortunately, as they ran, the floor gave way causing Phoebe and Kimmy to fall in the abyss. The others worry for their friends, until Kimmy flew up with Phoebe in her arms, thanks to her reptilian wings, and their pursuit continues.

* * *

Wedding Music is heard in the background as everyone turned their gaze to the opening doors of the chapel.

"_Finally the moment has arrived!_" "Kimmy" approached the altar with "her" father. Her evil smile oblivious to everyone in the chapel as she stands hand-in-hand with a well-dressed Randy, his eyes glowing red. "_For me, to be one lucky bride!_"

* * *

"_Oh, the wedding we won't make! He'll end up marrying a fake!_" Kimmy searches for a way out with no success as she cries, "_And Montstropolis will soon be…_"

* * *

"_MINE!_" "Kimmy" cackles in the shadows, "_All MINE!_"

* * *

"Dearly beloved…" The Reverend's voice echoed in the caves.

"We're never going to make it!" Kimmy cried, until Mike spotted a light.

"This way!" Mike ran towards the light as the others followed, finding themselves outside the mouth of the cave.

"We're made it out!" Kimmy cheered.

"Now let's make a run for it before…" Phoebe gasped all of the sudden.

"Before what?" Mike asked before he and the others flinched at the sight of Kimmy's three Monster friends approaching them, all dressed-up and their eyes glowing red.

"_You're not going anywhere._" They said in hypnotic unison.


End file.
